Five years waiting
by wonderland1901
Summary: Isabella the nerd, Edward the popular guy. They have a secret. They're in love. Things go downhill the last few days of senior year. Bella leaves and five years later they meet again, Edward knows exactly what he gave up and regrets it everyday...AH ExB sorry this summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey guys, so I wanted to post a new story that popped into my head, so here it is!**

**FOLLOW!FAVORITE!REVIEW!**

**~!~**

_**Bella's POV- Senior year of HS**_

I'm Isabella Marie Cullen. I'm 5'4 and pale. I have dark mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. I'm eighteen years old.

My mom is Esme Cullen, interior designer extraordinaire. My dad is Carlisle Cullen, world famous doctor and surgeon. I have a younger sister, Alice. She's two. Ya, I know. I'm sixteen years older than my sister. She was a surprise. Mom was told she couldn't have any more kids after me, so it was shocking to find out Mom was pregnant. I'll admit at times I get jealous. At first it was really bad. They'd ignore me and just stare at her like she was the best thing on earth.

That's when I started dating Edward. He knew how I felt. He had a little brother who was two. We started going out. The only problem? He was popular, I wasn't. We hide our relationship. Yes, present tense. We are still together and we're still in love. At least that's how I feel.

Anyway, back to my family story. Mom and Dad treated her as she was the center of the universe. Then one day I just snapped. I yelled and screamed at them, I called them names that I'm not proud of. Turns out it was effective. They looked over what had all happened and admitted I was right. From then on, they didn't forget about me.

Let's skip forward to today shall we?...

School. School sucks. Apparently everyone thinks that just because I'm not popular I must be a virgin. When in fact I am far from it. I gave it away when I was fifteen to Jacob Black. He thought he was gay, and I willingly let him test it out on me. Turns out he was gay. He had to imagine Taylor Lautner the whole time. Then of course Edward and I have been together.

" Hey Clumsy Cullen, do you have any cherries in your lunch today?", Edward bullied. We had to keep up the act, that means he has to make fun of me and kiss other girls. Does it bother me? Insanely so. Do I wish we could finally just come out? Yes, but he wants to wait until after graduation which is in four days.

" Just leave me alone Masen. We only have a few days until we graduate. Can't you just leave me alone?", I sighed. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

" Meet me after school today? The meadow?"

" Sure, love you.", I whispered back.

" Love you too.", he turned and walked away.

The meadow was a small little clearing Edward and I had found last year. It had some type of flower always growing. It was perfectly circular, like the trees had been cut just for the meadow. It was Edward and I's special place. The place where popularity didn't matter, we were just two people in love.

I got home and as usual as of late, I threw up. Thank god my room was on the top floor and I had my own bathroom. After brushing my teeth I put on my hiking clothes. There was a knock on the door.

" Come in.", I called. Mom walked in, her face tear stained and red. I rushed over to her.

" Mom! What's wrong?", I sat her down on my bed.

" You need to take this Bella. You think I don't realize you've been getting sick? ", She raises her eyes to mine. She puts a small box in my hands. I look at it and the blood drains from my face.

" Mom-", I start but she cuts me off.

" Have you been sexually active Bella? I want the truth, not some little fib. If you haven't then we can laugh about this. If you have, you're going into that bathroom and taking that test.", I look down at the box again. It's a home pregnancy test. I just realized my period is six weeks late. Yes call me stupid but I forgot and just chalked it down to stress. " Answer me Isabella."

" Yes, alright. Yes, I've been...Active.", I sigh.

" How long? Who was the first?", Mom's tears gather in her eyes.

" Since I was fifteen. Jacob was the first. But he's not the father, that is if I am...If I am pregnant."

" Who is?", that was the question I wanted to avoid. " Now, Bella. I deserve to know who knocked my eighteen year old daughter up."

" Edward Masen. I've been with him since I was sixteen. Since Alice was born.", I admit. " I love him mom."

" Go take the test. Whatever the result we'll deal with it together.", she promised. Ten minutes later I was in my arms sobbing, the positive pregnancy test clutched in my hand. I was going to be a mom..I'm only eighteen.

" I'm meeting up with Edward. I need to tell him.", I wiped my eyes. Mom nodded and let me go.

I got to the meadow in half an hour. I sat waiting for Edward. Finally he made his appearance. He saw my face and immediately knew something was wrong.

" What's going on? Have you been crying?", he rushed over to me.

" W-we need to t-talk.", I let the tears flow again. I pulled the pregnancy test out of my back pocket and handed it to him.

" What's this?", he asks..

"It's a pregnancy test. My mom made me take it.", I wiped my eyes.

" And what's this pink plus sign mean?", His voice was emotionless.

" It means I'm going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby.", He sits there and just stares at it. He takes a deep breath.

" We were careful. How did this happen? You're on the pill, I always wrapped it up.", He puts his head in his hands.

" Remember when I had strep? You didn't 'wrap it up' then. Mom says the meds messed with my birth control pills.", I sighed.

We sat in silence. He still had the test in his hands. He was still staring at it.

" It's not going to go away. Trust me, I've tried staring at it and it's still here." I let a tear fall.

" There's really a baby in there?", he was now looking at my stomach.

" Ya, there's a baby in here.", I laid my hand on my stomach. I carefully reached his hand over and laid it over mine.

" Our baby.", he smiled slightly.

Things were hectic for the next few days. We hadn't told my dad or his parents. We wanted to wait until after graduation. We still hadn't come clean about our relationship.

Finally! Graduation was over! Edward and I could be together for real now. We didn't have to hide. He met me by his car.

" I love you.", he told me smiling.

" I love you too.", I leaned up to kiss him but he stopped me.

" It has to wait until tomorrow. I still have the big graduation party to go to. I need to be seen with Tanya or Lauren. Then, tomorrow we'll come clean.", he looks away.

" Edward...You're kidding me?! Dammit, we've been together for two years and you still aren't ready to tell everyone you love me? I can't take you making fun of me in front of people or kissing other girl while I'm right there! You need to choose..If you go to that party tonight and don't tell anyone about us, we're over. I can't bring my baby into a world where it's father is ashamed to be seen with it's mother. Goodbye Edward.", I walked over to my Ferrari and sped away.

He didn't tell anyone that night. He sat on a couch and made out with Tanya. Then he made out with Lauren.

I told my dad I was pregnant and he took it as well as he could. I told them that I wanted to leave. That I couldn't take seeing Edward with other girls. I moved to New York two days later...I didn't see Edward for five years after that...

**~!~**

**So, what did you guys think? Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Sorry for the long wait... On top of the stress, I just finished out my season of Cheerleading. Then, I am sick. If I don't feel better in a couple days then I have to go back to the doctor and get tested for Mono. Yep, Mono.

So...Ya

~!~

_**Edward's POV- Five years later**_

Five years. That's how long it's been since Bella left. Since I let her go. Since I let our child go. I was so stupid. I cared more about my reputation then the girl I loved and our child.

I have no idea if I have a son or daughter. I don't know it's name. I don't know how much it weighed or how long it was when it was born. I don't know if it looks more like Bella or more like me.

" Edward, did you hear?", Jasper says excitedly.

" No, what's up?", I ask.

" Alice Cullen's sister is coming back to town! Alice says that she's bringing her family." My eyes widen.

" How do you know Alice?", I ask him confused.

" She's really smart. She skipped two grades and is in third grade like me.", he smiles and his cheeks turn pink. He's got a crush on her.

" Did Alice say anything about Bella's kid?", I sit back.

" She said that it's going to kindergarten. I don't know if it's a girl or boy though. Alice didn't tell me that.", he shrugs and then goes back to making his chocolate milk. Mom walks in and I know she heard Jazz and I's conversation.

" Leave Bella and the child alone, Edward. You gave them up, you can't just force yourself back into their lives.", She sighs sadly.

" It's not just her child though! I understand her leaving for her but not taking my baby with her. It wasn't just her baby it was ours. I have to have at least some rights regarding the child.", I run a hand over my face.

" Unless your name is on the birth certificate, you have no rights. If you try and take her to court the judge would most likely rule in her favor. She told you about the pregnancy as soon as she found out. She told you that you needed to choose between your reputation or her and the baby. You chose your reputation. Leave Bella alone. Leave HER child alone. Unless Bella says so, you do not have any right to do anything with that child.", Mom says strictly. I stand up fast and angrily stride out to my car. I go to the store. My apartment is lacking in food.

I'm walking down the cereal aisle when something crashes into my legs. I catch it before it falls to the ground. I look closely at what it is. It's a small little girl. She's got wavy brown hair going to about her waist. Her eyes are...Cool. One's brown and the other is green. Her little cheeks are red.

" I-I'm sowwy. It was an accident.", she stands up and wipes of her pants.

" It's alright kiddo. I'm Edward.", I hold my hand out. She looks at it then carefully shakes it.

" I'm Zoey. I have a twin brother.", she smiles.

" Well Zoey, where's your mommy and daddy?", I ask her.

" I don't have a daddy. I saw the candy and walked away from Mommy. I don't know where she is.", Zoey sniffles.

" C'mon, let's go find her then.", I pick her up. She's really light and weirdly she fits perfectly in my arms.

She put her head on my shoulder and cried. I rubbed her back lightly. We got to the front of the store and I took her to a register.

" Do you have one of those intercom things?", I ask her.

" May I ask why sir?", the teenage girl behind the counter bats her eyelashes.

" I need to find this little girl's mother. She's lost.", I growl. The girl hands me to phone thing.

" Um, I found a little girl named Zoey who lost her mother. If this is your child please come get her.", I said awkwardly. Five minutes later I hear a beautiful worried voice.

" Um, my daughter. Someone said over the intercom that she was down here.", I turn and Zoey jumps out of my arms.

" MOMMY!", She hugs the woman's legs. The woman looks up at me and my breath leaves my lungs. I'm staring into the eyes of my Bella. I'd been holding my daughter! I have a daughter! Wait, she said she has a twin brother. I have a son and a daughter! I look past Bella and see a little boy clutching onto the side of the cart shyly. He has crazy bronze hair and his eyes are the same as Zoey's. He's smaller than Zoey and he's lanky. Just like I was.

" Zoey Juliet Cullen, what have I told you about wandering off? You could have gotten hurt, or a stranger could have taken you.", Bella scolds Zoey.

" I know Mommy. I'm Sowwy.", She wipes her eyes.

" You're going to be in twouble.", the boy quietly teases.

" Ethan Oriyon Cullen, do not tease your sister.", Bella warns.

Ethan and Zoey. My children. Bella, the love of my life. My reasons for existing are standing right in front of me for the first time in five long years.

**~!~**

**Sorry for the long wait once again. Anyway...FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**~!~**

_**Edward's POV**_

" Bella...", I whisper. She stands up and puts her hand on Zoey's hair.

" Thank you for finding my daughter, Edward. I have to get going but we'll talk more later.", she gave me a warning look. As she turned I grabbed her wrist. She stood still.

" We need to talk now Bella.", I tell her.

" You really want to have this talk in the middle of a grocery store? The twins don't know, so on top of the whole town finding out, they will too. They'll probably cry. Do you really want them to do that here?". She sneered. I let her go but gave her my phone number and told her to call me. She never gave me a response. She just payed for her items and left with the twins.

It was still a shock to me. I have twins! I'm a father to two little kids. Zoey and Ethan.

I ran home and waited by my phone all night. She didn't even text me. We need to talk about this. I need to see my children, I need to see her. She was and always will be my life. I made a mistake, but I was a stupid kid. I'm all grown up now and I want a part in their lives.

And Edward Masen always gets what he wants.


End file.
